


To Thaw a Frozen Heart

by Seishiro



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cute, Dominance, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Royalty, Smut, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishiro/pseuds/Seishiro
Summary: Just a smut fic written for an RP partner involving two of our OCs.
Relationships: James/Nero, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a little porn without plot short story that I wanted to write for my RP partner. They're amazing. They wrote a story too, and they've just been a joy to roleplay with.

The loudest sound in the room came from the window.

Fortunately, this was not because a wendigo had started clawing its way through. At least, not yet. A gust of wind shook the glass in the frame, knocking the shutters to and fro as it raged against the window. Bits of ice had already coated the glass. Natural, Nero thought. Not created by James.

The prince in question sat on his bed. He had his knees up to his chest, feet hovering above the floor, heels barely resting on the bedframe. It was a position that looked remarkably uncomfortable to Nero. He stood helplessly near the center of the room, keeping a fragment of his attention on the fireplace while the bulk of his focus stayed with James.

Nero opened his mouth to say something, but the wind shook the glass a second time. To be frank, it was probably closer to the five hundredth time or so, but Nero hadn’t kept track of how long the storm had raged. They hadn’t even been in the bedroom that long. The day had kept them plenty busy before this point.

“You think it’s bad luck for it to storm on our wedding night?” Nero asked.

James didn’t look up from the bed.

Nero continued. “I don’t think so. I mean, I know I’m usually a little romantic.” He eyed James to see if the teasing understatement had any effect. It didn’t. “But that doesn’t mean that everything is superstitious. We’ve known each other long enough, anyway. It’s not going to change anything. Snow or ice, sun or rain, and snow again, I love you, white prince.”

“It’s always snowing in the North.” James said.

Nero smiled a little. He’d finally gotten a response from the other boy. “Yup! So I guess I’ll always have to love you.”

James looked up for the first time. “Nero.” He bit down on his lip in the most adorable way, smoothing it over with his tongue once his teeth let go. “You know I didn’t want to fall in love, right?”

Nero nodded. Falling could be a dangerous thing. Especially for someone as amazingly gifted as James. One of the first things the white prince had made clear when they’d met was that he didn’t want to get too close to anyone. Even though they were betrothed, they were to end up in a loveless marriage. Cold. Like James’s ability to control ice.

Too bad for James that Nero could control fire magic.

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” Nero asked.

James shook his head. “No, greenboy.” His lips curled with the faintest hints of the playful smirk he wore a lot – the one that made Nero’s heart flutter whenever he saw it. He’d missed that smirk. He wanted to run his thumb over it. He wanted to shove his lips against James’s until the other’s gasps forced him to drop that smirk.

“What is it then?” Nero asked instead.

James opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. “We’re married now.” He said. Which was apparent, so Nero waited. Surely James didn’t have an objection to marrying him. No. That couldn’t be. He wouldn’t think that. After a moment or two, mercifully, James continued. “We’ve been putting it off, you know.”

He glanced toward the door, but it remained closed. Assured that neither his father nor any of the maids were eavesdropping, James continued. “Being married gives us new responsibilities. And, you remember, I don’t want to inherit the throne.”

Nero remembered. All too keenly, he remembered. James wanted to adventure. He wanted to live freely. And Nero wanted to go with him, but he also had the Southern throne to consider. Not to mention his siblings and subjects. Not to mention the Northern Kingdom, now that the boys were married.

No wonder James was acting like this.

Sitting on the bed next to him, Nero reached down to take James’s hand. “Hey,” he murmured, lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of his knuckles. “You don’t have to carry that much weight by yourself. Gods know you eat enough of it.”

James pulled his hand away to elbow Nero. “You’ve made everything so much harder.”

Nero raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

James went to elbow him again, but Nero caught his arm this time. His own smile widened. He placed his other hand on top of James’s to make a small hand sandwich. “I don’t know either,” he admitted. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave the kingdom. And I know I have to choose one.”

“It’s not like that,” James murmured. But it was. Nero knew it was.

“I don’t want to make that choice tonight though.” Nero whispered. His words were barely audible over the gale outside and the fire hissing in the corner. “Tonight, I just want to be with you. Well. I want to be with you every night. But you know what I mean.” He did his best not to let his usual traces of anxiety sneak into his words and was pleased that he managed to say it without his voice shaking. He wasn’t afraid. Well, not of what he was asking.

James didn’t try to pull his hand free. “I want that too.” He muttered. “I care about you. More than myself, even.” He looked at Nero, one good eye gazing into the other’s calming gray ones. He knew it was sappy. He knew he was being sappy. But it didn’t matter. The Southern Prince was far more of a romantic, so he wouldn’t take any of this badly. He probably had years of sap on James.

“Does that mean I’ve finally thawed you out?” Nero asked, lowering one hand.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, greenboy.” Being around Nero had done wonders for James. Both magically, as his ice powers found someone who could actually help with theffm, but also emotionally. That much was true. And he liked to think he’d done some good for Nero too, and not just by beating him in arm-wrestling contests. But thawing him out? Maybe where Nero was concerned, but James had been through too much for that.

Not that he really minded letting Nero try.

Nero bunched up some of the blanket in his free fist. Frightful as the weather outside may have been, they were warm and comfortable in here. With his ability, he’d keep James from feeling any colder than he wanted to. And he knew they were both about to feel very warm indeed.

“Are you sad to be back in the North?” Nero asked.

James shook his head. “I know I’m going to keep travelling. I don’t mind being home for a bit. Especially with you here.”

“We’ve seen so much together.” Nero released James’s hand completely now. “These have been some of the best days of my life. Really.” He wanted to stress that point. It was important for James to understand how happy he made him. Just how right them being together felt. It fit more perfectly than any tailored cloaks or golden crowns or even those tasteless commoner outfits James liked wearing for whatever reason.

“I want to have one of the best nights of my life now too,” Nero said quietly. This time, despite being at the same volume, his voice was more audible. The snow outside and the fire inside had both retreated. Not completely, but enough to let the moment settle in the same way the whiteness outside would cover the landscape. “What do you say?”

James looked into Nero’s eyes again. He wanted that too. He felt his lips sliding back into his trademark smirk, and this time, he let it happen. His voice dropped in volume to match Nero’s. “I thought you’d never ask, greenboy.”


	2. Take Me Gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Nero  
> Bottom: James  
> Type: Sweet

“Take me gently,” James said.

Nero was quiet for a moment before his features changed too. What appeared there wasn’t a smirk but a soft, gentle smile. It seemed to radiate with more warmth than the fire itself. Which, knowing Nero, was entirely possible.

Reaching up, Nero cupped James’s cheeks, placing his palms over each of them. His calming gaze reached deep inside James. For his part, James could practically feel it, and he stared back in turn, not daring to move. Barely even daring to breathe. His heart fluttered in chest, almost as if pounding against the strands of ice that had long immobilized it there.

And then they were kissing, and they weren’t sitting on James’ bed anymore. No, they were floating in the air as electricity crackled all around them. This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. It wasn’t even the second or third time. But something about it ignited James and filled him with air. It was like he’d drowned and was now being resuscitated, with oxygen flooding through his body.

Nero parted his lips. He’d also forgotten how to breathe. But he moved to correct that now. His body pressed against James’s, and he felt the Northern Prince give a little beneath him. There was a moment of falling that seemed to last no more than a second and no less than a fortnight. When it ended, they were both on the bed. Nero was on top, and James looked up at him, expression – Nero didn’t know how to describe it, but he dearly wanted to see it forever.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Nero bent down and launched another array of kisses, starting with James’s neck and working his way out along his jawline and back in toward his mouth. James strained beneath him, impatient and eager for the smooching to resume, but Nero dragged it out. He slowed his movements, counting to five every time his lips touched James’s skin, and counting to three in between taking his lips off and putting them back on.

“You tease,” James grumbled.

“I’m leading this dance,” Nero replied. “I get to do it my way.” His breath washed across James’ neck. It felt warm as did everything Nero. Then a slight pain streaked through his neck. Nero had taken some of his skin in-between his teeth and bit down.

“Ah!” James managed to say. How intelligible.

Nero winked. He stopped biting long enough to say, “The marks aren’t going to stop here, James.” Whether prophetic or not, this statement triggered an avalanche of biting and sucking as Nero left a series of hickeys on his skin. Neck, shoulders, even his chest when Nero peeled some of the fabric down – nothing was spared. James didn’t want anything to be spared either. His whole body belonged to Nero.

James squirmed again. “Nero,” he panted.

Nero sucked on James’s earlobe. His breath tickled the surface, and James gasped. His ears were sensitive. They always had been. Nero knew this. He nipped at it again with his teeth. His legs shifted, one pressing down hard on James. James whined. Nero realized his mistake and moved it to the side.

“A kiss to make it better,” he murmured, and kissed the hollow of James’s throat.

While Nero kept kissing him, James reached around and tugged at Nero’s trousers, sliding them down slightly. Nero paused. He pulled back, letting his hands and chest keep James pinned to the bed while his eyes bored down at him. Not that Nero was mad. “You should worry about your own clothes,” he said softly.

James shimmied his legs and successfully managed to de-robe himself.

Nero arched an eyebrow, impressed. “You really are eager.”

“Aren’t you?” James flashed him a smirk.

By way of answer, Nero swooped in and kissed him again. His knee sunk into the bed, and his kneecap pushed into James’ groin. For a moment, it seemed like this was more teasing. From the hardening member in his pants, James wouldn’t have been surprised. But after a moment, Nero switched knees, and another moment later, he, too, had removed his pants.

Nero wound his fingers through James’s, and James wound his right back. They were tied together. As soulmates, Nero would have said they had always been tied together by the crimson thread of destiny.

Even as their bodies grew more exposed, and even as the storm continued outside, neither felt cold. For Nero, that was normal. For James, it might have been anything but. Nero wasn’t sure. He knew that the prince had expressed how he usually felt cold – or was cold and didn’t feel it. He didn’t want James to feel that way. He didn’t want James to think about anything else, so he brushed his knee against his groin a second time. Only this time, he added a little more pressure. Just a friendly hello.

Nero sat up for a moment to push his bangs out of his face. He wasn’t so warm that his white hair had plastered itself to his face, but it felt pretty close. James looked absolutely perfect below him like this.

“Do you have any lubricant?” Nero asked.

James jerked his head toward the desk. “Over there.”

There may not have been condoms in this era, but that didn’t mean James had to be roughly ridden like his horse had been. Not in this section, anyway. Nero retrieved the small vial and was back within a matter of seconds. When he opened it, a fruity scent snuck out. Nero glanced down at James.

“Shut up,” the other muttered.

Shaking his head, Nero scooped some of the mixture onto two fingers. He spent another few seconds looking at James, ascertaining that he was, in fact, ready. Once he knew he was, Nero inserted his fingers into James’ ass. It was the kind of intimacy he’d never engaged in, despite all his thoughts of romance and love and soul mates. Maybe he should have started with one finger.

James shuddered and gasped. “That’s not what you were supposed to -”

“I told you.” Nero said. “I call the shots.” He pressed his other hand down on James’s chest to force him back onto the bed. His other fingers turned over. He felt a bit awkward, like he was rotating something on a spit. But he wouldn’t let that show on his face. Nor would he back down now.

But man, did James feel even warmer inside than Nero had thought possible. Tighter too. Even moving his fingers was becoming more and more difficult. Nero kept at it though, wiggling them back and forth. A bit like the legs of a dog paddling in the water. That was not a helpful image.

But James was smiling. Even panting. Just a little bit, just lightly, but his head lolled toward the side, and his eyes – even the bad one – had started to glaze over with pleasure. That spurred Nero on. He wanted his lover to feel more of that. He added a third finger, forcing the flesh further apart, creating an opening in his precious partner that he dearly wanted to fill. But not with a fist. Something better. More intimate.

“I’m going in now.” Nero said. He was telling, not asking, but that changed a moment later when he eyed James. “Are you ready?”

James took the hand on his chest and gripped it before nodding. “Yes.”

Nero freed his hand, mostly because he had to in order to part James’s legs. He lifted them up just slightly, bringing James’s head lower on the pillow and mildly elevating his rear. He could see the small hole, widened, lubed up, and waiting for him. Nero took a deep breath. He heard James do the same. The wind outside and fire inside paused too. Everything waited, and the world watched.

Then it was time.

Unsheathing his cock, Nero steadied his hands around James’s thighs and pushed himself inside. He was tense at first, shoulders nearly in line with his ears as he watched to see if it hurt James. He’d be ready to stop if it was too much. Tonight was about pleasure, not pain.

For his part, James screwed his eyes shut. His jaw slipped open, and a faint grunt escaped.

“James? Are you alright?” Nero asked, stopping. He was only half-inside, and his cock throbbed from the temperature difference. He longed to shove it all the way in.

“How – big are you?” James managed.

The joke dissipated all the tension like snow in flame. Nero might have laughed out loud, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment altogether. He settled for a chuckle instead. “Bigger than you.” It was a joke too, but he could see that from the bulge in James’s undergarments.

“You –”

Whatever James was going to say shattered behind the weight of another moan. Nero had just inserted himself the rest of the way. His penis slipped easily through the lubed-up opening. His fingers had expanded it somewhat, but the tightness of the skin still converged around him. Nero had to start rocking in order to force his way in deeper.

James arched his back, lifting up from the bed. This had the inadvertent effect of letting gravity aid Nero even further. His penis fell further inside. James rolled his head back and let out another guttural moan, which had the same encouraging effect.

“There we go, love.” Nero murmured. Tenderness crept through his words and punctured every syllable. “You’re alright.”

“Just, ungh, alright?”

If James was still able to be sassy, he was definitely doing fine. Nero picked up the pace a little. Then a little more. Then a lot. The wooden bedframe creaked as he rocked back and forth. The sheet slid against his knees. But while it was crushed under his weight, his dick drilled its way into James until the tip finally nudged against his prostate. This elicited the loudest moan yet. It was like even his very skeleton had been immersed in pleasure.

Embarrassed by the sound, James turned his head away, trying to bury it in a pillow.

“No….” Nero was interrupted by a deep groan of his own. The sense of pleasure travelling through his body steeped his brain even further. “I want to see you.”

James didn’t respond for a moment. Then he turned over again. His cheeks were such a fiery shade of red that Nero nearly thought he was sick.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Nero struggled to lean down, eventually succeeding in giving his love a quick kiss on the nose. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” James said back.

“We’re beautiful,” Nero said, and he thrust his hips again. He didn’t need to batter and ram James’s g-spot into submission. It was more satisfying to tickle it with the tip of his cock and watch the way James’s expression changed. Nero was sure he was making all kinds of faces too, but then again, he couldn’t see himself. What he could do was keep James’s legs spread apart and pleasure him, profoundly and deeply.

So that’s what he did. In and in, deeper and deeper, his whole body settling into a gentle rhythm. He ground his hips and plunged, and James curled his toes and moaned, and the fire danced in the hearth, casting dim shadows across them both. His breathing picked up, but so did his partner’s, and before long, telling who was breathing harder became impossible.

Nero felt himself growing close. The twitching sensation guiding his dick had grown in both frequency and intensity. The friction of skin sliding against skin, the tightness and warmth whenever James tried to clench, and the electricity that ran over both of them when Nero pushed through it – all of it was becoming too much. “James,” he panted.

“Do it,” James whined.

Nero would. The rhythm picked up. Nero closed his eyes and groaned, letting the deep note echo through his being. His hips were starting to ache a little bit, probably because he wasn’t used to something like this. He wouldn’t let it stop him though. James was his. Just as he was James’s. They both wanted this. He lanced his cock in once more, stretching it as far as he could, penetrating until he worried he might be stabbing James rather than just fucking him. And then he went further anyway. James clenched, Nero pushed, and both of them struggled to breathe.

Any second now. One more. Nero grit his teeth, pulling back in preparation. His penis slid along James’s ass. One more! He plunged into James.

And Nero came, filling James with a hot, white seed. The warmth flowing through James’s body might well have been unlike anything else. It was such a strange sensation that it caused him to cum as well. His own member dumped semen across his stomach and thighs while Nero’s roasted his insides. It was wonderful.

Nero collapsed on the bed next to James, but he wasted no time scooping the white prince into his arms. Nero didn’t care how messy James was. He kissed him on the lips again, unable to restrain himself any longer. “That was…wow.”

James let out a hoarse laugh. “Wow indeed.” He shifted around to get more comfortable but didn’t try to get away from Nero’s cuddle. “I guess you did okay. For a greenboy.” Stubborn and sassy ever. But then, that was James. That was part of what made him special. Gods, Nero knew he was head over heels for the Northern Prince.

“Should I clean you up?” Nero asked.

“Yeah.” James said. “But in a moment. I don’t want to move right now.” Or for the next hour. Or the next day. Possibly ever again. Nero had already embraced him, but now James did the same, throwing an arm over the Southern Prince’s neck and settling in on the pillows. He gazed at Nero tenderly and ran a thumb along his chin before, like a snake, darting in and out for a quick peck on the lips.

Nero flushed a little, surprised. Then he grinned. “I love you, Jamie.”

Pink flushed through James’s cheeks. “I love you too, Nero.”


	3. Take Me Roughly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Nero  
> Bottom: James  
> Type: Rough

“Take me roughly,” James said. “If you can.”

Nero was quiet for a moment before his features changed too. What appeared there wasn’t a gentle smile. It was a smirk. The same kind James sometimes wore, only with even more glee.

“You’re going to regret challenging me, white prince.” 

“I doubt that very much, greenboy.”

The wind howled again. The window shuddered. And still the pair stared at each other, eyes locked. It was the perfect night for this type of battle.

Nero lunged. James tried to dodge but wasn’t quick enough to avoid getting pinned against the wall. Nero used his body weight to pin him there and pressed his arm against James’s throat. He kept eye contact the whole time, gray gaze watching the other boy’s struggle with amusement. James might have beaten him in arm-wrestling once. But today, it would be Nero who did the conquering.

A strange, garbled sound escaped from low in James’s throat. He had one hand around Nero’s wrist, limply tugging as if that could stop Nero. His other lingered beside him on the bed.

“Think you can fight me off with only one hand?” Nero purred. “You couldn’t even do it with two. Helpless little James.”

James muttered something that sounded vaguely like ‘shut up.’ He brought his other hand up toward Nero’s face, pressing it lightly against his lips. If he wanted to, he could freeze Nero’s face.

But Nero knew he wouldn’t do that. He kissed James’s palm. “Ready to give up?”

“Never.” James croaked.

Using his free arm, Nero pulled James’s hand down. He smiled, pushing a little harder with his forearm. He didn’t really want to break James’s windpipe. That was the fun of breathplay. He always won in the end. As long as James wasn’t part mermaid or something.

More sounds escaped James’s lips, and he pulled at Nero’s arm again with his other hand. Nero shook his head pityingly. “So weak.” After another few seconds, he lowered his arm. 

James doubled over, coughing. He might have been satisfied with himself for not giving up yet. That was fine. Nero had plenty of other tricks up his sleeve. And they had all night. While James was recovering, Nero grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it. Hard. The blanket slid from the bed, taking James with it, and both ended up on the floor. Fortunately for James, the blanket was beneath him, providing a small cushion that staved off the cold floor.

Before James could do anything else, Nero peered over the bed. “Oh, hello down there,” he called. “You look so at home on the ground like that. But something’s missing.” He pretended to think for a moment. “Oh, I know.”

He leaned back onto the bed, but instead of his face, suddenly there were a pair of feet sliding down. Nero had removed his boots before any of this even started, but at some point in the last few seconds, he must have taken off his socks too. Well, of course he did. He wanted this to be as humiliating as possible.

James turned his head away successfully, but that didn’t make much difference to Nero. He simply settled his feet on top of James’s chest and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. Like everything else about Nero, his feet were warm. James felt them even through his shirt, and it might have been an oddly inviting feeling, given how numbly cold the Northern Prince usually was.

“Hey. You make a pretty good footrest.” Nero commented. “I think I’ll have you do this every time we travel. You on the floor of the carriage. Me in my rightful place above you. What do you think?”

“Get off me,” James grumbled, shoving Nero’s feet away. Nero put them back. James shoved them away again.

Nero slammed his foot down on James’s throat. It wasn’t a real stomp, but the force still stunned James. It didn’t help that Nero left his foot there either, putting James through the same breath torture he’d employed a moment ago. Wrapping both hands around Nero’s ankle, James strained to free himself, but Nero simply pushed down harder.

“You should have cooperated.” Nero said. “Just because I’m a romantic doesn’t mean I don’t know how to break submissive slaves like you.”

James forced out a raspy laugh. “This is – nothing!”

“You can still breathe, eh?” Nero pushed down harder. “Do you think I won’t make you pass out? You’d wake up in an even worse position than you’re in now.” He began bobbing his foot up and down on James’s throat, pumping it repeatedly to leak out the rest of his air. “If you give up now and beg for mercy, maybe – maybe – I’ll spare you.”

James glared back.

“Have it your way.” Nero shrugged. “Makes it more fun for me.”

James kept holding out as the seconds passed. Flecks of ice tapped against the window, filling the room with a steady thumping that, with any luck, drowned out his own racing heart. A different kind of warmth built in his throat. One that was far more uncomfortable than the others associated with Nero. His fingers and toes shook. It felt like every crevice of his body writhed in search of air.

“Nero,” James croaked out. He was on the verge of surrendering.

Nero wore the same wolfish grin. “Too late.” His sole pressed down, unrelenting. Blackness swam through James’s vision, consuming everything. The last thing he saw was Nero smirking down at him, and the last words that entered his ears were, “No mercy.”

…

…

...

When James awoke, he hardly knew what to take in first. Everything had changed. And just like Nero promised, his position had significantly worsened – at least in the sense that he had less power to resist. Most prominent of all was the fact that this new position made him so hard that he felt he might put a hole in his pants. Wait. Pants? Where were his pants?

The first thing James noticed after his erection was that he couldn’t see. He’d already had a hard time seeing the world, given his lame eye, but now, it was cut off. Soft fabric whispered against his skin, and he knew it must have been a blindfold. He tried to take it off but found that he couldn’t move his hands. Nor his feet. Both his wrists and ankles had been bound. The material wasn’t firm or coarse enough to be rope. Silk, maybe? Whoever tied it – and it had to be Nero – must have wanted him to be comfortable.

“Bhhibhib.” He managed to say. There was something in his mouth too. A gag? It felt round and hard, and he tried to spit it out. No luck. What was going on? He was still on the floor but –

“Ah, you’re awake.” Nero’s voice. James heard movement from off to his left. “I’d say about time, but it’s only been three or four minutes. How are you doing?” He laughed, knowing that James couldn’t answer. “Anyway, I hope you’re ready. We’ve got a long night ahead of us, and I’m going to play with you for every second of it. Maybe through the next day too if I feel like it.”

A whirring accompanied these last words. James strained to place it. The sound was loud, especially to his sensitive ears, but not overwhelmingly so.

“A while ago,” Nero said, “I had some metalworkers make this. You can’t see it, but it looks a bit like a golden egg. Why is it making that sound? Well, I had it enchanted. There’s a crystal inside that causes the egg to spin.”

James tensed up when he felt Nero place a hand on his rear. Mockingly sweet concern dripped from Nero’s next words. “You know where I’m going to put it, don’t you?”

James tossed his neck and tried to kick with his legs, but the silk restraints didn’t so much as budge. Another sound left his lips but crashed against the gag, shattering into a nonsensical blurb of “nshermofommal.”

“Shhh.” Nero stroked the top of James’s head with his free hand. “You had a chance to give in. It’s too late. You’re mine.” And without softening James up at all, he shoved the egg inside him.

James shouted into the gag. His nails dug into the blanket beneath him, and he bucked his hips as best he could. But instead of coming out, the egg went in the opposite direction. Spinning and spinning, it drilled its way inside James. He could feel it widening his anus, stretching him open, almost like a torture device.

Almost. Except that, while it hurt, it felt good too. Nero said the egg had been made by metalworkers, but there was something soft coating its exterior. An oil? Whatever it was, it made the egg slippery enough to penetrate him without tearing anything.

Nero flipped James onto his back. If the egg hadn’t been spinning, he could have used his new position to squeeze it out. He strained to get a glimpse of Nero through the blindfold, but there was nothing.

“Now then.” Nero said thoughtfully. “Standing while I wait is no fun, so I think I’ll sit.”

Despite not being able to see it, James had an idea of what was about to happen. Nero’s footsteps drew closer, and there was a faint sigh as he started sitting. And – Nero sat right on James’s face.

Hearing the way James immediately tried hitching his breathing, Nero smiled. “I’m not trying to choke you this time.” He said. “It’s just the sub’s job to eat ass is all. You can’t quite do that, so at least be a comfy seat for your master.”

James bristled at the word, of course, but that didn’t matter because there was nothing he could do about it. With his mouth stopped up, he had no choice but to breathe through his nose. Even the Northern Prince’s ass smelled fruity.

As if he knew what James was thinking, Nero laughed. “This is the closest you’ll ever get to penetrating me. Just so you know.”

James started to mutter a sassy reply, but the egg spiraling in his ass blasted his words to pieces even more effectively than the gag. He managed a sensual “hnnnn,” which he would have rather restrained, because making that sound would only encourage Nero. Although, then again, all Nero needed to do was look at his crotch to see what James really thought of all this.

The sound of flipped pages filled the room. It might have been a perfect accompaniment to the fire bubbling in the hearth, but James couldn’t believe it. Nero was reading a book. While sitting on his face. While James was tied up with a vibrating egg rammed up his ass. His cock twitched. Already fully engorged, he felt his tip spurt a few droplets of precum. Why was he finding this so damn hot?

Gritting his teeth as best he could, James tried to resist it. Nero didn’t mock his struggles or anything. He didn’t have to. All he did was grind his ass onto James’s face and wait, letting the egg do his work for him. It seemed like Nero really liked playing games he couldn’t lose. The breathplay and now this – in both cases, James’s body would give in before his mind.

It took about 20 minutes for James to make his next, “ahhhh.” He’d been wrestling the urge down, but the stimulation had built to a point outside his control. But just as he was about to cum, Nero grabbed his penis. That should have been the impetus to send him over the edge. But instead, he found that he couldn’t cum at all. Even with all the precum coating his penis and stomach.

“AH?” He shouted through the gag.

“That’s another thing I had prepared.” Nero remarked. “It’s called a cock ring. Basically, you won’t be cumming at all unless you beg for it.” Using a finger, he traced a small circle around the gag and James’s lips. “Ah, but you can’t. I could just leave you like this.” He went silent, thinking for a moment.

Then he pulled the blindfold up and off. James blinked, eyes watering at the sudden light. Of course the first thing to come into focus was Nero’s face and his damnable grin.

“I’m going to take off your gag next.” Nero patted James’s cheek. “And if the first word out of your mouth isn’t ‘master,’ then you’ll be gagged again. Understand?”

James nodded. And when Nero removed the gag, James spat at him. “Fuck you.”

Nero shrugged. “You were warned.” He slid off his pants and sat on his heels, one leg on either side of James’s chest. His penis waved in front of James’s face. James intended to keep his mouth shut, but Nero leaned over and pinched his nostrils closed.

James waited as long as he could before opening his mouth. Sure enough, Nero let go and shoved himself in there.

The immediate moist, warmth, and tightness of it sent a wave of pleasure over Nero’s face. He tilted his head back, letting out a moan. “Oh, gods,” he murmured. “Your mouth is perfect for this.”

James let his teeth scrape along the tip. Nero winced. He immediately stared down at James again, noticing the mischievous glint in James’s eye. “James –”

James began sucking in earnest. He hadn’t done something like this before, so he thought he might be sloppy. But that didn’t really matter. The force pulled Nero’s cock deeper into his mouth, over his tongue and toward his throat. It was big too. Like rolling a sausage around on his tongue.

Nero hadn’t planned to cum yet, but now it was his turn to fight that urge. He shifted his weight, inadvertently bouncing on James’s chest as he struggled to contain himself. He wondered if James planned it this way. No, of course not. So he leaned into the feeling, bracing his arms against the ground and sliding his penis in and out of James’s mouth. His action had the immediate reward of spying a cloud of pleasure flicker through the other prince’s eyes. James needed this. James wanted this. And Nero wanted to give it to him.

James moaned. It was hard not too. His mouth belonged to his lover’s cock, and there was an egg vibrating in his ass. Drool dribbled down the corners of his lips, and his eyes watered with a different kind of liquid. Nero welcomed both. He didn’t have the flexibility to actually kiss James like this, but that wouldn’t have suited his dominant mood anyway. The moaning caused the other’s throat to move, which in turn thrummed against his dick every time he sheathed it in James’s mouth.

“Alright,” Nero panted. He couldn’t keep this dance up much longer. Withdrawing from the white prince’s mouth, Nero wiped his penis along James’s cheek before standing up. He stepped over James and bent down to undo his cock ring. The other bonds remained.

James had just managed to lift his neck to see when Nero planted a foot on his stomach and rolled him over, like he was a log. Face now buried in the carpet, James wriggled, but Nero had already swooped in behind him. He planted both palms on James’s back and spread his cheeks open. Then he scooped the egg out, throwing it carelessly behind him.

There wasn’t time for James to feel the release from forced stimulation. The reason being that even more stimulation buried him. Nero sunk his penis deep into James’s ass. The egg had done its job more than sufficiently, and his anus was loose. Very loose. It felt to Nero almost like parking a horse in its stable.

He grunted and thrust himself in again, pushing as far as he could go. James moaned and arched his back, lifting his ass up as if to make it easier for Nero. The Southern Prince was happy to accept this invitation. He fully withdrew himself in order to position himself more carefully. He set the tip gently against James’s hole.

“I’m not going to stop,” Nero said.

“You better not,” James shot back.

Nero sneered. He pushed the tip back in and then, all at once, buried himself all the way down to the base of his dick. James shouted but hurriedly snapped his mouth shut. A few tears leaked out of his eyes. This felt so wonderful. He hadn’t known anything like this could be possible. More. He wanted more.

Reaching around, Nero fumbled for James’s cock. It was rigid to the touch. His fingers slipped off it the first time, but on the second, he hooked his grip around the cock ring and wrenching it off. James bit down on his lip again, this time in an effort to stop himself from cumming immediately.

Except Nero didn’t let go after that. He wrapped his fingers around his lover’s penis and began pumping him. Or rather, kneading him like a piece of dough. Nero’s grip was so warm. So soft. So absolute. It took everything James had left not to immediately melt into the touch.

And then Nero rammed him from behind again.

He was so much stronger than the egg vibrator had been. So much more personal. Face planted in the ground, James moaned, and Nero moaned, and the wind howled. His pace was frenetic. There was no gentle easing in. This was a wild, animalistic display. Nero might have been growling or groaning or both – he wasn’t sure. Both of them were gasping, sides heaving. A pleasantly warm buzz burbled in Nero’s brain. Elation sank into his bones.

“Take – that – Jamie!” Nero exclaimed with an especially forceful thrust. It might have actually pushed James off of him if Nero hadn’t tightened his grip around the other boy’s cock and pulled him back.

James whined as the combination of pleasure and force exploded in his mind. He couldn’t help himself any longer, and he released in Nero’s hand. Stream upon stream of semen filled the area. Some of it slid between Nero’s fingers and dropped to the floor. James was vaguely aware of this, but the ecstasy singing in his head made it all seem far away. His body went slack.

“You came before me.” Nero said, voice low. “I guess you haven’t had enough punish -” The fact that James went slack cut him off because it let his cock penetrate further into James than even he had thought possible. His penis crashed into James’s prostate, and that final bit of force pushed him over the edge. His dick twitched once, twice, and then erupted. Hot cum guzzled into James, filling him up from the inside-out.

Nero left his penis inside James until it had stopped spasming. His breathing wasn’t back under control, but then, neither was the other’s. His legs trembled, and his calves burned. He nearly collapsed on top of James.

Instead, Nero thrust his cum-covered hand into James’s face. “Lick it off!” He commanded.

James ran his tongue across the skin between Nero’s thumb and pointer. “Yes, master.”

Nero grinned. “Good, Jamie. You’ve learned.”

Dutifully, James continued licking. His own semen tasted a bit strange. Warm, salty – but he kept at it. The thick saliva pooling in his mouth helped him swallow it down. He knew that’s what Nero would have wanted.

Nero watched James through half-lidded eyes. The moment James cleaned his hand, Nero pulled him closer, hugging the other boy tightly against his chest. “That wasn’t too much, was it?” He asked, characteristic concern seeping back into his tone. Now that he’d came, his sense of rough dominance faded.

“Not too much, no.” James replied. He laid his head on Nero’s chest, listening to the other male’s heartbeat. Hanging out in his arms like this felt like summer. This warm and soft and inviting Nero – yeah, this was more like it. “You’re not that bad at it. For a greenboy.”

Nero let out a hoarse laugh. “You’ve already lost, and you’re still talking like that?” He kissed the top of James’s head. For a moment, he was quiet, absently stroking James’s hair while he looked at the window. Then he burst out laughing.

James lifted his head. “What is it?”

“I was looking at the snow.” Nero explained. Which did nothing to explain what was funny. He took a deep breath, and then another, trying to calm down to explain. “Made me think that we should have tried ice play.” His laugh became a chuckle as he mastered himself. “ “Get it? Because you have ice magic?”

“Ice play, huh?” James rolled his eyes. “You mean something like this?”

“Like wha –?”

Nero stopped mid-question. There were manacles of ice formed around his wrists. When did that happen? He tried to lift them from the floor, but the ice didn’t even chip, let alone break. If he really wanted to, he could have sent warmth through his wrists to melt the restraints, but he wasn’t thinking about that. His gray eyes leapt up to James. “What are you doing?”

“You said you weren’t going to take off that ring until I begged. Remember?” James stood up. He spied the cock ring on the floor, basking in a shadow cast by the fire. “But you forgot about that, Nero.”

Dumbfounded, Nero could only stare at James, jaw hanging open.

James looked right at him, smirk growing wider. “I said you weren’t bad at this for a greenboy. But it looks like I’ll have to show you what a Northerner can do.” The shock in Nero’s eyes was delicious. James crouched down to get a closer look. Delicious. He took Nero’s face in his hand, rubbing his thumb across the Southern Prince’s lips.

“It’s my turn now.” James whispered. “Then we’ll see which one of us really regrets this challenge. Won’t we, greenboy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this aaaaaaaaah.  
> Also James is the best best best!


End file.
